


往后余生

by LiliaforJesse



Category: Karroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliaforJesse/pseuds/LiliaforJesse





	往后余生

往后余生

 

00

 

刚练完舞，王源整个人软绵绵冒着热气，摊平在练习室的沙发上。

 

新代言的手机屏幕有点大，握在手里沉甸甸的。好在稍微转转方向就把窗外的云框了进来，在光滑的玻璃镜面上悠悠穿行，走得很快。王源盯着屏幕上飘来飘去的云愣了五分钟的神，直到声乐老师催他去合伴奏，叹了口气，徒劳无功地按亮又按灭。

 

刚啊666：明天来吗？

 

对话框仍停在半小时前他发出去的这句，也不知道有没有被读过。王俊凯应该在做一台挺复杂的手术吧，王源不着边际地想着。

 

01

 

“明天还来吗？”

 

从小王源就喜欢问这个问题，眨眨那具有欺骗性的大眼睛。明天其实从来不是一个确切的期限，说这句话的时候，王源大概只是想表达和王俊凯一起快乐的情绪，或者单纯的，他喜欢听王俊凯对他许诺。

 

“你想吗？想就可以啊。”王俊凯胡撸一把他的后脑勺，随口道。

 

“我想啊，想和你一起唱歌。”

 

“那就一起。”

 

他们就这么一起了十六个年头。

 

王源咬笔头的习惯又犯了，笔帽都给他咬了下来。不止吧，算上那兵荒马乱的三个月假期，事实上他已经和王俊凯厮混了十六年零八个月，早挨过了第七年的痒，正马不停蹄朝着神圣的婚姻殿堂进发。

 

他一只脚还没迈进围城，先让门口的石墩子绊一大跤。

 

不来可怎么办啊？

 

戒指都买了。

 

王源捏捏卫衣口袋里价值五环里半套房的圆环，虽然他发量感人，愁了这些天和脑细胞一起阵亡的战友也不计其数，尸骸全堆在练习室的垃圾桶里。他招招手，助理Q把S号的棒球帽直接了当扣在他头上，总算省却了三天后洗发水物料拍摄前的一通唠叨。不来我就随便挑个粉丝，王源想，学辛杜瑞拉里的王子，戴的上就送，让王俊凯后悔去吧。

 

K：抱歉，明天值夜班，我在办公室开流量看。

 

好吧，这是给王源留机会买鸽子蛋呢。

 

02

 

“这是什么啊，鸟蛋吗？鸽子蛋吗！”

 

王源这小孩儿，第一眼给王俊凯留的印象实在算不上太好。

 

除了那双滴流圆的杏核眼有本事让他多看两眼，实打实娇生惯养的城里少爷。面皮白净，小皮鞋也擦的锃亮，背带裤西瓜头，说话奶声奶气像个小姑娘，一个劲儿跟他屁股后面问东问西，烦得很。

 

“晚饭。”王俊凯故意吓唬他。

 

“啊？”王源瞪大了眼，嘴巴张成O形，王俊凯发现里面藏了两颗兔仔牙，“鸟妈妈回来会找不到它们的...”

 

“小凯哥哥，不要吃它们好不好。”

 

关你鸟事，你又知道了。王俊凯低头，袖子上扯了一双小手，白嫩的，指甲盖儿都修剪成月牙儿形，泛着健康的粉色。他仿佛梦到这些尚未破壳的小东西一个个张着粉嫩的喙，吵得他再也睡不好觉，就像王源一样。于是有关鸟的那句话被吞回了肚子里，变成：“我好不容易掏下来的。”

 

王源抿着嘴思考了一会儿，道：“我会爬树。那我帮你悄悄把它们放回去，鸟妈妈不会怪你的。”

 

老子还怕一只鸟怪我，它是能把我吃了怎的？王俊凯瞥了王源一眼，不情不愿地把那四个青灰色的鸟蛋放进他手心，说：“鹌鹑。”

 

“你说什么？”王源没听清，问了一句。

 

“没事。你放吧，我走了。”

 

小垃圾不仅吵，听力还不好。

 

一进家门就闻见饭香，是奶奶最拿手的糖醋排骨。王俊凯他家是个四合院，老一辈的房子，他们家和表哥家都住着，剩下几间租出去收租金。小东西也是这么阴差阳错住进来的，回来的路上王俊凯已经给王源起了六七八个外号，无一例外都是“小”开头。他今年十岁，王源九岁，也就比人家大一年零四十来天，刚见了没几面。可别扭了，酸酸唧唧在心里画道杠，偏要把王源放到了“小屁孩儿”那一拨儿里不待见。

 

或许是因为王源喊表哥比喊“小凯哥哥”甜，或许是因为他眼馋人家的四驱车。

 

“小凯哥哥，一起玩吗？”

 

“不。”

 

他长大了，小屁孩儿才玩玩具呢。王俊凯自以为十分冷酷地回绝了王源，眼珠子盯着车轮子一转不转。

 

“嵩嵩，小宝呢？”还有王源迷惑人的外表，他妈从来没叫他的时候加个“宝”字！

 

“掏鸟蛋呢吧。”

 

“瞎说，”苏华芬最了解自己儿子死傲娇的本性，“去，把弟弟叫回来吃饭。”

 

“我不去。”王俊凯腿长归长，这年头还是个待发育的小土豆，轻轻松松躲过苏华芬的“魔爪”。矮着身子钻到奶奶空着的手边，成功被投喂了一块刚出锅的排骨，喷香，“他都多大了，还要人叫。”

 

“让着弟弟，懂不懂？”

 

王俊凯怒了，指着院子里浇花的表哥道：“他怎么不让着我，我不是他弟弟吗！”

 

“他不是每天都在叫你起床，骑车带你上学吗？大冬天我都弄不醒你。”

 

冬天，表哥直接把被子全给他卷走，衣服劈头盖脸一扔，不起床裸奔吗？

 

“不许偷吃了，去找弟弟。”苏芬捏着王俊凯的脸往两边一扯，没咽下去排骨险些咬到自己的肉。

 

王俊凯黑着脸往外走，心里想着等会儿排骨一块都不给小笨蛋留。

 

王源好找极了，因为他压根儿没挪窝，还在树上傻兮兮坐着呢。翘着两条比树枝儿还细的小腿晃啊晃，白的王俊凯晃眼，于是他没好气地在树下喊：“我妈叫你回家吃饭。”

 

王源不晃了，说：“好饿啊。”

 

知道饿还不赶紧下来。王俊凯想着五分钟内王源乖乖从树上下来让他牵回家，他就大发慈悲给小垃圾留一块排骨。

 

“小凯哥哥，我下不来了。”

 

“你不是会爬树吗？”王俊凯不喜欢仰视别人，可王源忽然就一副快要哭出来的样子，“怎么上去怎么下来啊。”

 

“我怕高，”王源用脏兮兮的小手抹了把脸，委屈巴巴地解释，“我没体力了。”

 

真麻烦。

 

树下是一片草地，还算松软。王俊凯让王源待在树上别动，去附近的人家借了一点干草，往厚实里铺，他还自己往后摔进去试了试，不疼。

 

“你跳吧。”他命令道。

 

“啊？”王源显然不很相信这堆干草的作用，“我怕。”

 

“你是不是男子汉？”王俊凯一本正经的教育他。

 

“男子汉不能怕高吗？”王源没搞明白“怕高”和“男子汉”之间的充分必要关系，可能因为他还在念小学吧。

 

“小凯哥哥，我还是怕。”

 

“跳，”王俊凯一反常态地张开手臂，做了个拥抱的姿势，“我接着你。”

 

“我压到你怎么办，我很沉的。”

 

这小东西就是老天派来和自己作对的。骨头架子包一层皮，也就脸颊和屁股上饱满一点，这不行那不行，气得他恨不得上树打王源一顿。

 

“那我走了，你待着吧。”算了，打散架了挨揍的还是他。

 

王俊凯在王源眼里一直都是个“酷酷”的小哥哥，虽然话不多不爱搭理人，心肠是热乎乎红彤彤的。要不也不能把鸟蛋交给他，教他辨别鸟类——鹌鹑，王源又不聋。王源确实是在利用外表迷惑大人的视线，他哪有那么乖啊，他就爱看王俊凯被他“气”的要死却又无可奈何的傻样。

 

可这次他是真的慌了。王俊凯没回来的时候，几条土狗路过在树下狂吠了一阵，抱着树干发抖，王源魂都差点吓飞了。刚想开口喊“救命”，盖世英雄鼓着腮帮子一溜小跑过来，王源赶紧把吓出来的眼泪憋回去，晃着腿掩饰内心的不平静。

 

王俊凯要走。他怕死了，顾不上什么面子，闭了眼往下跳。

 

等王俊凯反应过来——他当然不可能真走——王源压根儿就没向草垛子那边去，轮到他吓得魂飞了。幸好小家伙被稳稳接进了怀里，一大早就出去下棋的他爷爷，神出鬼没不知道什么时候来的，嘴里还哼着不知名的乡间小调。

 

“我还活着吗？”王源从五根指头缝儿里眨眨眼，问。

 

“活得好好的，”爷爷看他没受伤，到底是个八岁多的小孩儿，抱不了太久就把他轻轻放回了地上，“下次学会了下来再上去。”

 

这时候一般不都应该教育不要胡乱爬高上低吗？王源对“救命恩人”的好感度一下刷到了满分，嘻嘻笑了一排小白牙。

 

王俊凯他爷爷一手牵一个，把棋盘棋子给王俊凯拿着，没多说什么。唇边的旋律一直没停，直到王源问他：“爷爷，你唱的什么？”

 

“小调，源源想学吗？”

 

“这还用学，”王俊凯哼了一声，“听一遍不就会了。”

 

小傻子一个调没跑从头到尾哼了一遍，王俊凯在心里悄悄把这个外号划掉，嘴上还是说：“这太简单了，周杰伦听过吗，你能听一遍唱出来才叫厉害。”

 

“《七里香》！”王源在田埂上激动地跳起来，“我超喜欢那首！”

 

“雨下整夜我的爱溢出就像雨水。”

 

两个孩子跑到了前头撒欢，肩并着肩，身后是慈祥的老人与火红的落日。爷爷听不懂他俩上蹿下跳激动的什么，乐呵呵沉浸在自己的音乐世界里，只在两个小崽儿快要摔下田埂的关头扶上一扶。

 

03

 

K：吃晚饭了吗？

 

刚啊666：还没，排完这遍就去。

 

刚啊666：你吃了吗？

 

K：刚洗完澡，正准备吃呢。

 

符合他处女座洁癖到死的特征。有时候两个人好久不见，干柴擦烈火，王俊凯也得在火星子燎原（撩源）之前去浴室清理一番，衣物从头到脚必须换。只要是从医院回来，哪怕王源情动到抱着床单蹭，尽管穿上立马脱。

 

从业前挺厉害一次传染源，王俊凯听他们科老前辈讲的。白大褂放混了，衣服没管沾枕头就着，他老婆洗的时候也没注意分。后来那人查出染了病，全家四口连条狗都没能幸免。虽说他看的外科，这样的例子一双手数不过来。

 

医院这地方，王俊凯希望王源一辈子去两次就够了。

 

电话打过来。小垃圾不晓得想到什么新鲜事，捧着听筒傻乐呢。王俊凯本来还想再和他生个五毛钱的气——上次那个小小花旦居然说人生目标是嫁给王源，当着本人面，真是不知羞。更气人的是王源不但没反驳，反倒顺水推舟谈起“是时候把婚姻大事提上日程”，惹得台下万千未婚少女心跳不已，妈粉纷纷倒地。然后就是有一句没一句、有营养没营养的“冷”战，王俊凯也觉得自己幼稚，可接连两次失败的求婚，任谁不得考虑考虑。

 

考虑这次买个多大的钻戒，捧花选哪家的好。

 

该不会是因为没送巧克力？

 

“笑什么？”王俊凯绷直了唇线假装严肃，“快去吃饭。”

 

“刚才有只蜘蛛掉在了我的头发上，”王源还在笑，杏眼弯成一道桥，“你说你在洗澡，我就想到小时候，你被蜘蛛吓哭那次，太好笑了哈哈哈！”

 

有这么好笑吗，王俊凯腹诽。

 

04

 

“啊！”莲蓬头被狠狠砸在地上，磕掉一块瓷砖，“妈！”

 

没人回应。苏华芬和奶奶出门买菜去了，表哥也不在，王俊凯扯着嗓子喊了半天，听着哗哗的水流声和呼呼风声，心凉了一半。

 

“妈！”“妈妈！”“妈啊！”

 

“咚咚。”

 

“小凯哥哥？”

 

是王源。王俊凯登时噤了声，尴尬得手脚不知道放哪里好。

 

“小凯？”王源又敲了敲门，喊了一声。

 

“我进来啦？”

 

王俊凯刚想说“别”，地上瓶盖大的八脚爬虫，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度倒腾着腿向他逼近，到了嘴边竟变成一声大喝：“别过来！”

 

王源被他吓了一跳，弱弱地回：“好吧，我不进去。”

 

“阿姨出去买菜了，可能得挺久才回来。”

 

什么啊，这么凶。

 

“你进来。”

 

“啊？”王俊凯洗澡把水洗脑袋里去了，到底让不让他进来？

 

最后还是王源用莲蓬头把蜘蛛冲到了下水道里，俩小孩担心会堵，收拾好犯罪现场顺带清了清塞子上一坨坨难缠的断发。当然，王源没忘了把嘴上便宜占回来：“小凯哥哥，你也不是男子汉。”

 

王俊凯正拿干毛巾擦着头发，用湿的那面去堵王源的嘴：“你胡说。”

 

“男子汉什么都不怕，你怕蜘蛛。”

 

“......”

 

王源颇为理解地拍拍他的肩，“放心，我会帮你保守这个秘密的。”

 

王俊凯：......

 

“哈哈哈哈！！”王源根本停不下来，“你都不知道你当时表情有多好笑哈哈哈哈！！”

 

王俊凯不自觉也弯了眉眼，调侃道：“那么小你就把我看光了，始乱终弃，现在还不对我负责。”

 

“我哪有...”王源脸有点烫，“你别瞎说。”

 

05

 

王源走的时候，夏天刚好过完。

 

就在俩小孩好得恨不得穿一条裤子、睡一个被窝难舍难分的关头，王源爸爸生意上的供货商谈妥了，这段短暂惬意的田园时光也随着租约的到期，顺理成章宣告结束。

 

李永芳正和苏华芬叙着姐妹情，感谢她对自家孩子这些天来的照顾。两人其实从大学就是一个班的同学，好些年不来往，没想到这次阴差阳错碰上。住一起也见不上几面，夫妻俩白天都外出考察。倒是王源，和王俊凯家上下混的比亲儿子还亲，被李永芳搂在怀里怯怯地喊苏华芬“干妈”。

 

“哎，以后也常来玩啊源源。”

 

“干妈，小凯哥哥呢？”

 

“小凯？在屋里呢吧，要我帮你喊他吗？”苏华芬慈爱地摸摸王源的头。王俊凯她喊不出来，王源不一定。她生的儿子她最清楚，表面硬的和个土豆似的，实则最重情义，舍不得和人家道别又不好意思说，宁愿闷在被子里发芽。

 

“不用了，谢谢干妈，可以帮我和他告别吗？”王源小手紧紧攥着衣角，半敛着眼。和刚来他家时一样紧张，苏华芬看了都有点舍不得。

 

小小一只缩进后座里，巴巴往后望着。

 

“王源！”

 

车子发动了。王俊凯没忍住追出来，喊出堵在喉咙口不上不下含糊许久的两个字，理所当然被淹没在发动机的轰鸣声中。

 

他捧着王源留给他的那盒七彩的弹珠——这是他唯一承认王源比他厉害的地方。跑的太快掉了几颗，捡起来灰蒙蒙的，不复光泽。他回想起两个人蝉一样不知疲倦在树下弹弹珠的时光，心里切开了一百瓣柠檬，他怎么能在这件事上输给王源呢？

 

王源就是个小孩儿啊。喜欢圆圆的东西，没什么好胜心，再也不会有第二个王源了。

 

有一颗绿色的弹珠怎么也找不到了。

 

“怪不得你后来老欺负我，”王源摸了个热水袋抱在怀里，“真记仇。”

 

王源绝口不提回家之后哭了一晚上的事情，在电话里云淡风轻地控诉王俊凯。也绝不会告诉对方他是如何央求妈妈与老同学联系，周末送他去离家几十公里外的“兴趣班”报到，为赴一个儿时随口胡诌的约定。

 

一点亏不肯吃，这些还是有次王俊凯在厨房给苏华芬打下手偶然间知道的。

 

不过这件事他不占理，是两人吵架最怕翻的旧账之一。电话那头一提，王俊凯的太阳穴又开始隐隐作痛。

 

“小凯，今天新来了一个小朋友。以后你们俩就一起跟老师学唱歌啦，快打个招呼。”

 

一夜之间，最小的他成了最大的那个。身边的人一个个放弃，王俊凯心里说不上什么滋味。只不过他从小不服输惯了，又真的喜欢这里的培训方式，只要老师没说走，他就还愿意留在这里唱歌。

 

爱谁谁。王俊凯从地上站起来，他心情其实还是有些影响——熟悉的身影都不在了，勉勉强强扯出一个笑：“你好。”

 

“小凯哥哥。”王源的声音变了一点，薄荷味的，是介于童声和青少年之间的甜。

 

“是你！”王俊凯脑子不怎么清醒，浑身的血也往头上涌，“怎么是他！”

 

“小凯，你们认识啊？”

 

“不认识！”“认识的。”

 

王源脸咻的一下红成了柿子，大大的葡萄眼蓄了一圈儿水花，问：“你不记得我了吗？”

 

“不记得。”王俊凯冷漠道。

 

“那这个呢？”王源不死心，红着眼摊开发了汗的手心。里面静静躺着颗剔透的玻璃珠，一看被收藏的很好，泛着荧荧绿光，“这个你也不认得吗？”

 

后来王俊凯每每回想当时他的神情，总觉得王源要给自己看的不仅仅是一颗普普通通的珠子，而是早已不轻易示人的剔透心肠。

 

可当时，他记得那珠子被夺过来从十八楼奋力抛了出去，落入灰一道白一道的车流中，和着王源的眼泪一起，淹没在远为二十五公里的某个不知名角落。

 

“我当时可伤心啦，”王源把热水袋轻轻贴在左半边的脸颊上，是一团云朵的形状，“还傻乎乎的下楼去找，当然什么都没找到。”

 

“你那时候，很讨厌我吧？”

 

“恨死你了。像个小学生一样，明明都快要升初中了。唱错一个音老师还没说什么呢，你先劈头盖脸骂我一顿。我和别的人玩的好了你也要生气，压腿的时候故意使劲，就想看我哭，别以为我不知道。”

 

王俊凯摸摸鼻子，“都是为你好。”

 

说这话他心虚，当时确实是故意存着一点欺负人的坏心思在。王源太乖了，他做了这么过分的事情都不生气，第二天依旧好声好气地和他讲话，说师兄这个音我不会唱——王俊凯不许他喊“小凯”，既然要重新开始。好在王俊凯是最大的，王源第二大，他的师兄只能有一个。

 

“哥，”王源疼的有点受不了，“先挂了，那边喊我工作呢。”

 

06

 

再说几句，又要发出咔哒咔哒的怪声音。

 

果然不能得意忘形。近几年王俊凯带他四处求医，一身毛病治的七七八八。王源大概是王俊凯从医生涯中最难缠的病人，还不怎么听话，医嘱能遵一半就不错。有些暂时不能根治的，找了领域内的专家调养着，不知道费了多大心力将将维持不再恶化。

 

医者不自医，王俊凯算是从王源身上体验了个明白。

 

马脚露的太明显，只不过心疼的情绪战胜了理智，笑声又极富感染力，王俊凯才没舍得拆穿他。王源压力很大，因为太过了解，王俊凯能清楚地分辨近一个月来王源采访中的笑容没有一次发自内心，就像一台空转过久的机器，亟待休息。

 

他想起小孩儿高考前的那几天，坐在副驾上，头往床边轻轻一靠就能睡着。

 

那时候王俊凯已经在首都最好的医科大念了两年，早一周和辅导员请了假回来陪考。新拿的本热乎着，王俊凯把车窗降下来问他是想回家还是去吃中饭，吓得王源差点把刚买的牛奶掉在地上。

 

“你怎么回来了？”拉车门系安全带，高考生享受着王俊凯难得的殷勤妥帖。

 

“回来陪你考试。去吃饭吗？”

 

王源不好意思说刚塞进去一整条毛毛虫面包，“我不饿，带我兜兜风吧。”

 

路上王源和他讲上周物理小测得了A+，把加号看成了叉，傻乎乎跑去办公室找老师理论；二食堂好像换了大厨，辣子鸡做的特别辣，有家的味道；班上又一对情侣分手，谈了三年，女生被保送到北大，男生则办好了出国的签证。

 

诸如此类，普通高中生三点一线枯燥无味的学校日常。

 

可王俊凯听得津津有味，不时发表意见。正如两年前他亲口对王源所说，走出考场的那刻，有些人可能这辈子都不会再相见，有些事终究会成为破碎时光中动人心弦的回忆。所以他希望王源珍惜当下，珍惜纯真美好的校园生活，不要留有任何遗憾。

 

“你觉得呢，异地恋靠谱吗？”

 

“我觉得不靠谱。所以我必须考到北京去，好看着你。”王源怕被戳穿似的，抢先一步，自问自答。

 

步入正题前，几秒钟诡异的静谧。

 

车子被王俊凯停在江边一处罕无人迹的浅滩上，椅背也被调低到一个合适的弧度。捏住王源弧度明显的下巴，能明显感受到因情动陡然急促的吐息。于是他放缓了步伐顺应对方的节奏，先是亲昵地蹭了蹭王源的鼻尖，像受了引诱撒娇不已的巨型猫科动物，啮咬他玫瑰色的唇瓣，交换漫长悸动的连绵湿吻。

 

王源觉得自己是一株家养猫薄荷，怪王俊凯吮他唇舌的动作愈发情色。

 

掐一下一片印子，咬一口滴出汁来。仿佛在吸一块新鲜的桃子冻，将熟偏软，皮和肉均散发诱人采撷的果香，叶片都羞得泛了粉，叫人恨不能一吞到底给个痛快。

 

两个人胡乱抚慰着纾解，直到下面隐隐有抬头的趋势才如梦初醒般分开，各自平复加速到犯规的心跳。一脚油门下去险些冲进水里，王俊凯在王源清澈俏皮的笑声中反应过来，挂的原来是倒挡。

 

回到主干道，来来去去是那条路。故地重游，王俊凯下楼好些年，影影绰绰竟都是生面孔。王源带着他一路走上去，经过的都道一声“师兄好”，牌面敞亮。王源笑嘻嘻地给他们一个个介绍王俊凯的名号，小男孩们懵懵懂懂肃然起敬，跟在后面点头哈腰。

 

一哥的大哥，可不得供着。

 

一哥随便挑了间练习室走进去，落地镜亮亮堂堂一摆才注意到嘴角暧昧不明的伤口，春风得意的笑容僵在唇边。不过十八楼现在他说了算，不是当年兔假虎威的时候，谁敢乱嚼舌根就按在地上摩擦吧。

 

印象中是最后一次回十八楼。物是人非，王俊凯记得王源问他后不后悔。

 

“没什么好后悔的，”王俊凯平静道，“选了别的，从不代表我会放弃你。”

 

07

 

选了别的，所以才更想要抓紧你。

 

山城很少有阳光充裕的冬日，四四方方的塔楼爬满了藓，阴阳哪面墙皮都在掉，天空常常是的砖瓦一体的青灰色。也很少有铺天盖地的雪，手轻轻一碰枝丫扑朔朔猝不及防白了头。山城的雪积不厚，又往往跟着夜风来，环卫工人稍微勤快一点，晨起时就只剩树根子边上湿气氤氲的泥土。

 

那天是个双休日，雪大到出离寻常。

 

前一秒他还在和王源发消息去楼下等他，桌上放了一碗热腾腾的小面，淋的红油。伸了个大大的懒腰，从五脏庙伊始，王俊凯感受着低温僵化的细胞慢慢被香气唤醒。

 

王俊凯打着哈欠去厨房取筷子，正在捞面的苏华芬背对着他，说：“兴趣班停了吧，马上高三了。”

 

一定是班主任和她打了小报告，把期中考试的失利怪罪到十八楼的课上。王俊凯懒得解释，只应了一句：“知道了。”

 

吃过早饭，平时就该和王源一起去十八楼上课。王俊凯披了外套打开门，苏华芬问他：“你去哪？”

 

“上课。”

 

兜里的手机震了一下：

 

圆小圆：你好慢啊。

 

圆小圆：冻死我了。[困][困][困]

 

临出门前想起什么，王俊凯又倒回去拿了一件牛仔外套，“中午不用做我的，不回来吃了。”

 

苏华芬被他气得翻了个白眼，关防盗门的声音吓亮了整个楼道的感应灯。

 

“咳，咳咳咳咳！”王源上面套了件羊羔绒的白色卫衣，长到盖住屁股，远看上去像一只圆滚滚的北极熊。过分细瘦的长腿又暴露了他体脂含量奇低的事实，配一双卡其色的雪地靴，在冰面上溜来溜去。

 

总之，萌出血，让人有想揉乱头毛的冲动。

 

“干嘛啊！咳咳！”王俊凯也确实这么干了。

 

“感冒了？”

 

外套有点小，裹不住熊宝宝。王俊凯直接把自己的羽绒服脱给他，王源摆摆手拒绝：“我不冷，你快穿上。”

 

王俊凯站得像棵迎风招展的小白杨，不为所动。

 

“骗你干什么，”王源怕王俊凯真冻感冒，不情不愿从卫衣口袋里伸出一只手去牵他，“真没感冒。你摸摸，手心热的。”

 

是支气管炎。每年入秋起风的时候开始犯，会咳到堤岸边的枝条抽出第一株新芽。

 

“对了，”王源想起正事，“刚老师发短信，今天停课。”

 

“雪太大了，你白下来一趟。”

 

王源什么都不懂。王俊凯暗自叹了口气，又有些庆幸，希望苏华芬也不要看出什么才好。

 

“你不也是吗？”

 

“不一样，”王源这才献宝似的变出一块烤地瓜，放在包里压得有些瘪，红心流油的瓤露在外面太过诱人，“我买到了这个。”

 

“想吃吗？”

 

王俊凯去抢，抢过来之后把烤地瓜举过头顶，呲着虎牙欣赏王源跳来跳去元气满满的样子。他们笑闹着，哈出一团团白茫茫的热气，坐在王俊凯家楼下的花圃旁你争我抢分食完一个地瓜，那么鲜活。

 

后来北方的寒夜挨无数场风雪，记得的，不过是赶去见最喜欢的人南国的那一场。

 

08

 

夜里王源咳得有些厉害，起来喝水。记忆总喜欢在独自为眠的深夜找上门来，他做了梦，按理说醒来后那部分潜意识便该被收回了。可王俊凯不在，他身体的每一个零件吱吱呀呀闹罢工，病痛纠缠把做了一半的梦困住，所以他还记得。

 

像是很满意这个解释，后半夜咳嗽鬼没再来烦他。

 

可晨起洗漱的时候他竟然还对梦中的场景念念不忘，以至于镜中出现两人相拥的身影。或者是贪恋那人的体温，梦里的王俊凯上天入地无所不能，左耳镶一颗叛逆的黑钻耳钉，十根指头缓慢而坚定地与王源的相扣，说要带他去见见太阳。

 

多烫啊。梦里的王俊凯在发光。

 

明明儿时又臭又硬的性子，棱角被生活的锉刀一下下磨平，也不爱欺负人了。所有的嚣张叛逆在十八岁那年的盛夏被判了死刑，王俊凯同他道别，说对不起，最后一次来十八楼上课，但绝不是最后一次和他一起唱歌。

 

他要去几千公里外的B大求学，治病救人，将来会成为一个很好的医生。

 

王源点点头，呆呆地问：“那你还回来吗？”

 

“放假会回，平时有空也会，”王俊凯给了他一个久违的拥抱，让王源怀疑他打算在那个陌生的城市安营扎寨，“好好生活，好好唱歌，好好长大。”

 

他一连用了三个“好好”。可多少个二十一天、夏秋更替、晨昏接壤，王源早养成了“一起”的惯性，不一起怎么“好好”？

 

他那么笨，不早点做心里建设。高二王俊凯选的理，也没去参加艺考，周末的空闲时间全被补习班霸占着，哪里还有“兴趣班”的一席之地？

 

等到了新的城市，有了新的朋友，开启了新的生活，王俊凯心里还会有自己的一席之地吗？

 

王源心里闪过千万个念头千万个疑问，唯独少了下楼的原因。

 

王俊凯的人生高度自律，决定的事情无从更改。所以王源选择安安静静地接受这个事实，或许还能留下一个听话懂事的好印象。

 

多年之后，一场酣畅淋漓的性事结束，王俊凯抱着他去浴室清理。王源趁其不备抛出这个问题，得到了他意料之外的答案：

 

十八楼的候选名额只有一个，亲人因病离世、课业繁重。

 

生活总喜欢扼住咽喉再争夺仅存的稀薄氧气，不过这些都不足以成为最后一根压弯他双膝的稻草。十八岁的王俊凯足够坚韧，也曾为遥不可及的梦想抗争过。一切都结束在那首他为王源写了一年没来得及唱的歌，苏华芬发现了，十八楼根本不是症结所在——

 

是每周末在楼下等的人，那个她从小看大的单薄身影。

 

“妈，别告诉他，也别告诉阿姨，”苏华芬觉得可笑，原来她一早窥破的软肋成了真，“算我求你。”

 

从小到大，王俊凯第一次对她说“求”这个字。

 

不过这些王源没必要知道。

 

做医生也没有什么不好。爱好当成事业，说不定会两相生厌，连最初的喜欢都丢掉。更何况爷爷的离世对王俊凯的打击着实不小，能守护家人与爱人的健康，不会有什么比这更重要。

 

须得终其一生，来参破情爱的病灶。

 

09

 

后来。

 

后来尘埃落定，王源阴错阳差买了去北京的硬座票。王俊凯怎么也不会想到十八岁那夜有多碰巧，在宿舍楼下捡到一只酒气熏天的醉猫，淌了他一手心滚烫的泪，抱着脖子不由分说连啃带咬。

 

领地意识有多强，涂上一层口水就算打了终身标记似的。

 

送上门来，还哭得这么惨，王俊凯不是圣人，没有放着不吃的道理。潜藏许久的邪恶因子被勾弄起来，他又想欺负人了。

 

把人拎小猫一样轻柔地拎到床上，王源半闭着眼睛大张了腿，睫毛扑扑索索地翕动。有些事必须要搞清楚，王俊凯捞起王源的腰，抚摸他细嫩的脊背，俯下身去，压在他耳边说：

 

“为什么来找我。”

 

王源羞得闭紧了眼，甚至想伸手捂住王俊凯的，被他轻而易举挡开了，反倒将桃花眼中的欲望潭水拨弄起阵阵涟漪，挤没了十指间的空隙。

 

“说话。”

 

“生日快乐。”王源咬着嘴唇，呜咽道。

 

“礼物呢？”王俊凯不依不饶，绝不理会胸前无力的推搡，舔吻他白皙柔嫩的面庞。酒精非天然的催熟下，表皮鲜红诱人，眼角滴落的生理性泪水像树液连成一线透明的琥珀。呼吸一窒，王俊凯磨着王源红珊瑚珠样的耳垂，压低声线道，“空着手来，以为还会放你回去吗？”

 

裤子褪了一半，松松垮垮经过嶙峋凸起的胯骨，堆在膝弯。王源已经不流泪了，许是流干了，毕竟他看上去那么脆弱悲伤，单薄的身躯像枯水期的河床。他用高热的体温烫化了王俊凯那根惯于绷紧叫理智的弦，做了一个抬手的动作。修长白皙的手从小腹一路向下，隔着两层单薄的布料大胆揉搓对方的关键部位，说：

 

“那就别放。”

 

王源的吻永远毫无章法、遵由本心，却永远对王俊凯适用，令他情动。就像在沙漠中长途跋涉的旅人寻得了绿洲，甚至分不清幻境抑或现实，本能又贪婪地汲取着甘甜的津液，留下的脚印，便是沟壑纵横锁骨上触目惊心的紫红色吻痕，名为情不自禁。

 

对他，哪有什么浅尝辄止可言。

 

要命了。王俊凯疑心王源渡给他的不止潮水般的思念，另有抵死缠绵前的醉意与温柔，胯间硬到恨不得长驱直入一插到底，节奏却因缺少必备的开拓工具而逐渐放慢下来。王源浑身早已不着一物，浮红泛粉鼻翼耸动，无意识发出的娇喘呢喃声，细碎而甜腻。王俊凯一边揉捏他浑圆挺翘的臀肉，一边模拟交媾的动作在其间上下耸动，前端几次恶意擦过私密处，幽深的洞口若隐若现，床单湿了一片。

 

“宝宝，”第一次亲密接触，更何况王源未成年，王俊凯不想他留下任何不美好的印象。于是温声轻语地哄着，“夹紧腿，帮帮哥哥。”

 

“呜。”王源难耐地抓着床单磨蹭，并不配合。

 

王俊凯左手撑了下床头，与王源隔开一段距离，右手颇有技巧地按压、搔、刮弄他小巧殷红的乳珠，含进口中啃咬。那一双娇俏可人的禁果，熟透了会变成性感卓绝的深红，诱人堕落。王源起初小幅度扭动着，条件反射朝一边躲，反而欲拒还迎送上另一侧，因而得到原非本意的关照，爽的头皮发麻。

 

可，这种程度的爱抚犹如隔靴搔痒，并非去病的良药。泄过一次之后，翻涌的情潮并未有丝毫退却的痕迹，更何况一直硬邦邦抵着他股间的器官明显胀大，想必王俊凯也不好受。同对方一样，王源更不希望第一次有所保留，王俊凯就是他一切原始欲望的开关，无论是一夜成人的快感，抑或撕裂灵魂的痛楚，只要是王俊凯给他的，他都选择接受。

 

“进来吧，”王源颤声道，“我做了润滑的。”

 

孤注一掷，心甘情愿献祭似的交付自己的一切，却还要讨着三分不被辜负的余地。彼时他已半只脚蹚了河，王俊凯想象不出王源是如何像个大人一样安排好行程，骗过家长与耳目，去药店买了那种东西在宾馆对着洗手台大张了腿，红着脸，艰难开拓未曾触碰过的部位。

 

王源在用实际行动告诉王俊凯，无菌环境在他选择离开的那一刻就被自己亲手打破。他不想永远懵懂天真，急着长大，却又横冲直撞毫无章法。如果王俊凯有经验就会发现，润滑剂根本没起到实质性的作用，进入时痛大于一切，他却也只是将下唇咬得发白，不吭一声。

 

这是王源能做到的最大限度了。

 

被充满的时候，王俊凯背上多了不少王源故意留下或青或紫的抓痕。往往也只有这种灵肉相合的时刻，王源能真切地感受到两个人的时差也一同归零。身上卖力耸动的王俊凯，无论蜿蜒过鬓角的汗珠抑或下巴上的一夜突生的青色胡渣，所有的性感姿态，都是属于自己的。

 

09

 

生日会办的很成功。

 

除却升降台降下后激动过了头，不小心扭到了手腕，王源简直要热泪盈眶。这些天他见惯了山城五点的月亮，起早贪黑，眼下终于能睡一个好觉。

 

披着星星往回走。繁华过后，街灯闪烁，王源心里异常平静。

 

这些年他得到了许多，也失去了不少。

 

但人本就赤裸裸来这世上，在尘世漫游一遭，并不能带走什么，终究要赤裸裸回去。他经历过的，好坏舆论嬉笑怒骂，辩证来谈，当然幻想过被盛誉美名鲜花掌声淹没的一天。人们看到的，他一把天赐薄嗓与创作才情，十八岁出道一曲成名，横扫歌坛无数奖项，天才该当如此。不清楚的，那些年让他成长为合格爱豆的锻造打磨，无数个灵感迸发不休不眠的长夜，走散的人，不止一次面对的诱惑。

 

连同那一点点膨胀的小野心，都被他很好地藏着，只愿给一个人分享。

 

王俊凯是特别的，一直都是。

 

他们经历过无数次别离，也像任何一对念过誓约的法定伴侣一样，险些被拥挤的人潮冲散。他们会争吵、冷战、求和、做爱，做一切普通情侣会做的事，也幸好年少的王源有一往无前的傻气，因着社交软件上一张对方的军训照就害相思病害的快死掉，千里迢迢去找他的解药。

 

而解药本人，王源换上拖鞋关好门，一身居家服，窝在两人常常看着看着电影就滚到一起的那张沙发里。难得看到他慵懒散漫的另一面，笔电半开着搁在大腿上。画面里的王源是万千少女的梦中情人，唇瓣开合，眼神撩拨，仅仅这些举手投足不经意间的小戏码，就足以令她们癫狂。

 

好像这样也不错，殊途同归。

 

“伤的哪只手？”王俊凯把笔电合上，那画面对他已不具吸引力。

 

王源不理会，径自取代了笔电的位置，对着他干涩的唇瓣送上一个夜风微凉的吻。

 

他们不常用这个姿势，理由是太深太沉沦，容易失控。可今天，王源从外衣口袋里摸出那个反复摩挲过无数遍的银环，王俊凯正手法熟练揉捏他的后颈，怜惜虔诚地亲吻他的手腕。他忽然想彻底失控一次，想时光倒转，想认认真真说一句：

 

“喜欢你。”

 

克制了这么久，应当说是爱。但王俊凯习惯了从王源嘴里讨不到便宜，并不在意，更何况他只需要甜腻的吻就足够。于是一连说了N多个“爱你”，直把人说的腰塌成一滩泥，软化在他怀里。

 

“做吗？”王源受不住了，催促道。

 

“手可以吗？”王俊凯帮他把内搭的衬衫脱掉，性器又硬又烫，温度透过棉质的居家服传过来，“手上拿的又是什么呢？”

 

好吧，外科大夫视力绝佳当真不是传言。

 

“想套牢我吗？”王俊凯不等他回答。那双握惯了手术刀的灵巧双手，蛇一样悄无声息从王源内裤边缘探入，结着薄茧的指腹半深半浅描摹股沟形状，停在不住收缩的穴口，翻拨鲜红的软肉，使坏道，“得用这里。”

 

王源呻吟出声，藕荷色的双臂交缠，乖巧地索吻。沙发上空间太小，进入后王俊凯怕压到他受伤的手，把王源托着臀抱起来，性器还挺立着埋在湿软泥泞的深处，被千万张小嘴吮着，边干边往卧室艰难行走。

 

太深了，倒是完全满足王源对失控的要求。

 

被钉在墙上自上而下抽送，王俊凯戳刺的速度又快又有频率。王源忍不住叫起来，声音好似在蜜里泡过似的，黏腻撩人，身体像一叶桅杆倒折的小舟，随着王俊凯的动作毫无章法地颠簸晃动。

 

王俊凯就是他的方向。

 

敏感点被用力撞击着，肉体的快感盘踞了所有感官对外部信息的接收，倏尔抛上青空，倏尔跌落泥淖。两人连接处被夹杂着透明液体的白浊弄得一塌糊涂，王源的腿绞紧了王俊凯的腰，腿根尽是污浊。

 

那象征性的银环也不知被丢到了什么地方。

 

事后温存王源才回过味来，问：“那你是答不答应啊。”

 

真执着。明明方才泡在浴缸里清理的时候还困得上下眼皮打架，这会儿执行过爱的充电，又黏黏糊糊往怀里蹭，像小时候一样追着问着非得得到一个答案不可。

 

“我想想啊。”

 

还带犹豫的。王源老大不乐意，早知道就该先求婚后做爱，不答应不让进来，整个程序都被这一炮搞砸了。

 

自作自受，谁让他一见着人就控制不住了呢。

 

“别想了，”王源伸手按灭了床头灯，假装不耐，“睡吧。”

 

“那么着急，”黑暗中王俊凯虎牙跑出来放风，贴过去从背后怀抱住他，温热的鼻息打在肩颈处，“之前为什么拒绝我？”

 

王源捏捏他的小臂，道：“晚安。”

 

之前是之前。王源喜欢听王俊凯对他许诺，自己却害怕别人找上门来兑现承诺，虽说王俊凯不是别人。在他还没有完全做好准备前——事实上直到进门前王源仍在犹豫，他们经常隔着好几个时区的时差，总也碰不到面。王俊凯是普通人，日常工作不会像王源一眼在空中飞来飞去，可这也不是他愿意的，其实明明一个几平米的小屋子写歌就够。

 

长大这件事上，永远存在着说不清道不明的矛盾。昨晚那个梦，像从前无数次梦到的那样，王俊凯牵着他的手回到十八楼，他们一起出道，一起闯荡，一起红了个地覆天翻，一起享受万人敬仰。那之后呢，也并不是身处一道河流，所有的事情就被准许一起做。二十八岁的演唱会和三十多岁的格莱美，颁奖台上依然只有王源一个人。

 

又有什么关系呢。梦里山的颜色很淡，天空是茱萸粉，它会因此变得不美吗？

 

于是王源想通的这件事，王俊凯早在下楼那天就看的明明白白，只是很耐心地等他自己了悟。我们相信科学，但世界上确实存在科学无法解释的现象，譬如宿命。一条一以贯之的草蛇灰线，搞艺术的人选择这种比较浪漫的说法，他们就是无论多少个平行时空都会相遇的，天作之合，不会再有比他们更为相配的两个个体。

 

所以无论是早是晚，是疾是徐，他们终将完成相遇、相识、相知、相爱的过程，再到相伴一生，一起走到生命的尽头。

 

零点的钟声敲响，又是充满希望的一天，有爱人、有日光。王源翻了个身，把头靠在王俊凯的肩膀上，睡意无须酝酿。那就假装没有看到床头柜里的金色戒环吧，他想，反正余生还长。

 

往后的每一天，你都应当在我心里，自由生长。

 

-End

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
结束辽 喜欢的话请回老福特给努力的小＋一个小红心小蓝手吧 靴靴惹！


End file.
